The Past Relived
by FairylandFanfare
Summary: Hisako holds onto the memories of her dead girlfriend, even into the afterlife. Then she meets Iwasawa, an innocent and intriguing musician, who may just help her to let them go. Iwasawa x Hisako. YURI.
1. Chapter 1

So, this will be my first fanfic on this account. I started with Angel Beats because I love it and no one reads the fucking manga so I decided I would educate them on my beautiful (and practically canon) OTP. I decided to focus on Hisako because she is my favorite of the two, and we know less about her past.

Warnings: This is a Yuri story, which means that the main ship is between two females. This is also rated M, which means that there will be a semi-explicit sex scene in chapter five. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! or Angel Beats! Heaven's Door. I only own Tori, my OC for this story.

 _"Hey, you're good!" a voice said._

 _Hisako stopped playing and turned her head to see the speaker, letting go of her guitar and letting it rest on her lap. In the doorway stood a woman with long black hair and elegant eyes. Her face was angular and bird-like, but she somehow made it look beautiful._

 _"Um, thanks, I guess."_

 _"I've seen you around school, but I didn't know you could play the guitar so well. Do you plan on a career in music?"_

 _"To be honest, I haven't thought about it. I don't plan ahead much."_

 _"What else can you play?"_

 _"Lots. I usually play rock, but I can branch out."_

 _"I mostly sing rock, so I guess it works out for us. What's your name?"_

 _"Hisako. And yours?"_

 _"Tori."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That girl was singing again.

Hisako had never seen her, but she had heard her. Her voice rang out clear across the campus, no matter where she was. She had a lovely voice, but she kept singing songs Hisako didn't know. Nevertheless, she…

Wait.

Was that a Sad Machine song she just started?

Hisako darted to the window of her dorm to try to catch a glimpse of the girl. She leaned her head out and glanced down to see her. She had pink hair and was carrying an acoustic guitar, singing while she walked.

'She's cute,' Hisako thought, then shook her head. No. Tori was cute. This girl was… Not cute. Definitely not cute. At all.

Hisako's heart started beating faster.

The girl walked past the building, and Hisako knew she had to follow her, but she didn't really know why.

The girl sat on a bench and started playing, making Hisako's head spin. It was beautiful, the way the strumming joined her singing and fell perfectly in line. Hisako hadn't felt this way since… Since Tori.

That annoying school council president approached the other girl, and Hisako hid in the bushes to eavesdrop.

"You should go to class."

The pink-haired girl sighed, but didn't budge. "You really are persistent."

"You too." When the other girl didn't answer, she continued, "Just go to class. If the teachers find out, the musical instruments will be confiscated."

Two teachers came up, and glared at the girls. "What are you guys doing? Hurry up and get to class!" Then, their eyes fell on the guitar.

"That guitar… Isn't that the one that disappeared from the music room!?"

With that, the singing girl made a run for it. The teachers chased after her, and Hisako realized what was going on. That girl, she was fighting! She was rebelling against this stupid world and its stupid rules (besides, wasn't Heaven supposed to be paradise? Why in the world was the afterlife a school? This was the last place she would ever want to spend eternity). She didn't even know what this girl's name was, but she knew one thing: she was going to fight with her!

Hisako watched her enter a building that she knew would be a dead end. She darted to the window and crouched outside, just out of sight.

"Crap. A dead end." The girl said. "Bastards. So it's like this again."

Hisako heard the teachers running and shouting, and the girl backed up against the open window.

Hisako knew it was time to act, so she put her hand around the girl's mouth and pulled her out the window to join her in the bushes.

After she heard the teachers leave, she uncovered the girl's mouth and said, "Whew. That was close."

"Who are you?"

"Me?" she said as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. "I'm Hisako." She helped the other girl up and said, "Can I fight with you?"

Well! There you have it! I am very excited about this fic. I estimate that it will be six chapters, and I have actually written four and a half... Sorry the chapter was a bit short, the others will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Next chapter is out! I haven't been able to upload a photo for the cover yet, and I don't know why it isn't working, but I hope I will be able to soon. On to the story, enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you wish Hisako was in the anime more clap your hands *clap clap* (and I don't own Angel Beats! Or Angel Beats! Heaven's Door.)

 _"No, no! That's not right at all!" Hisako shook her head._

 _Tori turned away from the microphone. "Why? Was I off-key?"_

 _"Your voice was fine, it's just… This song isn't you. A song will never sound right if it doesn't come from the heart of the singer."_

 _"I thought you liked my lyrics…"_

 _"They just aren't you. The song doesn't reflect who you are or what you've been through. Don't be afraid to show your true feelings, you deserve to be able to express yourself through music." Hisako leaned down and kissed her friend's forehead. "Just be yourself."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The pink-haired girl looked confused. "Fight with me? I was just singing…"

Hisako smiled. "From my perspective, I could tell you were fighting."

The other girl looked at her curiously for a second, then Hisako grabbed her hand and started leading her back to the school. "Anyways, come this way. If anyone finds us again, it would be bad."

They ran from the teachers until they reached a room Hisako knew existed, but had swore not to use, keeping the promise to Tori that she had made in her past life. But now, it seemed like she and this girl had some kind of connection, that this girl _needed_ her to help fight. Tori would do the exact same thing, she felt, if their fates were reversed.

"We're here," Hisako said, as she opened the door, revealing a drum set and several guitars.

"Where are we?"

"Probably the music room of the school. No one comes here." She picked up an electric guitar for the first time in a long time, and it felt… Good. She didn't feel guilty about it, but she didn't stop to think about why; she was too excited. "We have no right to be picky, but the weapons stock seems to be complete."

"Weapons? Weren't you just saying something about using music to fight against this world?"

"Yep." She turned to face the other girl. "Aren't you using your music to go against this world? I really want to lend you a helping hand."

"Hisako… You know about the situation here?"

"I do. When I came here, the student council president told me… She wanted me to quietly follow the rules and go to class, was it like that for you too?"

When the girl didn't answer, she went on. "When I was told this was the afterlife, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was a little baffled. " Hisako slid the guitar strap over her shoulder. "But when I heard your music… my mind was given a shock. It was like love at first sight… I knew, you are fated to be my vocalist!"

Hisako smiled at the girl, and then began playing. The music was loud, but she didn't care. This was the happiest she had been since Tori died. She poured her emotions into the guitar. Her anger… Her sadness… But she stopped there. She wasn't ready to let go of Tori. She still loved her, and she she still knew that it was her fault. The last note she played hinted at the deepest feelings in her gut, but didn't go into detail. She looked up at the pink-hair girl, and she could tell that she understood the story she told.

Suddenly self-conscious, she turned away. A single tear rolled down her cheek, which she wiped away quickly.

The girl stared at her in amazement. "You, you're incredible! My entire body is resonating! How did you gets me this?"

"Who knows? It's just my sound. Even though we don't have enough people, we have a rhythm box here. If we cooperate, we are sure to be successful!"

"Successful? It what?"

Hisako grabbed the girl's hands in her own and stood close. "A band! I want to form a band with you. I want to play my music; I want to hear your songs!"

The girl stared deeply into Hisako's eyes. "A band? I…" She pulled away. Hisako was a little disappointed, but said, "I get it. It's too sudden, asking you to decide right away, right?" She handed the girl her guitar. "Here, why don't you play a song"

"Really?" she said and hesitantly took the instrument. "I've never played on an electric guitar before…"

Hisako plugged the guitar into the speaker. "In that case, this might shake you up a bit."

Gingerly, the grabbed the pick and gently started to strum the guitar. As she gained confidence, she started strumming harder, faster. The tempo picked up, and Hisako looked at her, amazed. She was new to this, yet she was already this good? She was a natural!

The girl closed her eyes, as if in love with this new instrument. Her hair floated around her gracefully as she swayed in time with the music. This girl… She was beautiful.

She stopped playing and looked at Hisako shyly. "Do you like it?"

Hisako winked at her, then said, "Play as you want and see if you want to team up with me. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Anyways, before that, what's your name?"

"Iwasawa."

I hope you liked this chapter, I know that I am quite satisfied with it. Please leave a review if you are reading this, encouragement is always needed! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, next chapter!

Warnings: mentions of Yuri sex.

Disclaimer: Tori means 'bird' (and I don't own Angel Beats! Or Angel Beats! Heaven's Door).

 _Hisako gave her guitar a final strum, and the crowd roared in excitement. The lights went down and the curtains closed, allowing her to run forward and hug her friend. "Tori! That was beautiful! They loved us!"_

 _Tori wrapped her arms around Hisako's neck and sobbed. Hisako looked confused, then led Tori offstage so they could talk privately. After shooing away their agent and the stage manager, she entered the trailer they shared, shut the door, and asked, "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm so happy I could do this with you." Tori said in between sobs._

 _"Then why are you crying?"_

 _"I… I love you, Hisako."_

 _"You… You what?"_

 _"I love you! I'm so sorry. I know you'll never look at me the same way again. If you want to break up the band, I understand."_

 _"I want no such thing," Hisako said, then leaned forward and kissed her. It was beautiful the way their lips fit perfectly together, the way they moved in harmony with one another. They had sex that night, and Hisako knew that she had been in love with her for a long, long time._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hisako pressed the water bottle to her friend's cheek. "Iwasawa!"

Iwasawa glanced up from the desk. "Hisako? You surprised me."

Hisako handed her the bottle and gave her an understanding smile. "Refreshments! Let's take a little break."

Iwasawa took a gulp of water. "Thanks. The song is pretty much done. Want to listen to it?" After receiving an encouraging nod from Hisako, she continued, "The title is… Crow Song." And she started to play.

Hisako stared in awe at her. She had never realized just how good Iwasawa was. Her singing voice rivaled Tori's… No, wait. It didn't... It couldn't… How could she think things like this!? Disrespecting Tori's memory, that was what she was doing! She needed to stop this.

Iwasawa finished, pulling Hisako back out out of her thoughts. "How was it?"

"It was awesome! It was incredibly beautiful." And it was, though Hisako was a bit annoyed with herself for not paying much attention to the second half.

"Thanks, though this was really all because of you." Iwasawa scratched the back of her head in thought. "You helped me with the songwriting… You taught me how to use the metronome… What are you being so polite for?"

Hisako looked at the lyrics sheet Iwasawa had been using and turned to hide her blush. "I did this because your songs are great. Unless my ears are deceiving me?" She noticed something and turned to Iwasawa with a concerned look on her face. "You look a little pale. Are you sick?"

Iwasawa looked up. "Eh? I'm not too sure… But I should be fine."

"That's good. By the way, how are you feeling about starting a band with me?" Hisako asked, perhaps a little too hopefully.

Iwasawa didn't answer, and Hisako hung her head in disappointment. "Is it no good?"

"It's not that I don't like you. Rather, I like you a lot. This is the first time I felt this way towards another person. Both your proposal to form a band and your skills are really compelling, but… It's always been… I've never needed others or had others need me… I've never… Really known… how to deal with other people… So…"

Iwasawa's eyes glazed over, and Hisako looked at her with concern. "Iwasawa?"

"So… Oh," Iwasawa started to sway back and forth. "Huh, Hisako, you fell…" She collapsed on the ground.

Hisako screamed. "IWASAWA!" She bent over the other girl and tried to shake her awake. "Hey, hey! What happened!? Iwasawa? No… Iwasawa!" She took her hand in her own and sobbed. "I don't want you to die. I don't want you to die. Who wants… WHO WANTS TO HAVE TO DIE AGAIN!?" She cried out.

"She's not dead."

Hisako turned to see the student council president speaking. "Huh?"

Iwasawa's stomach grumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Really? In the afterlife, you still have to eat?"

"Because you were writing a song, you didn't eat anything at all!? Idiot!" Hisako yelled at her.

"I was wondering why I felt a bit dizzy…"

Hisako rolled her eyes. Iwasawa loved music so much that she forgot to take care of herself? Stupid. It was kind of endearing, actually.

"Your body here is not unlike the one you had in real life, only that you won't die." The student council president chirped. "That being said, bye. Remember to go to class tomorrow."

Hisako looked at Iwasawa with a melancholy look on her face. "You… Just now, you said that you've never had anyone need you before. Well, I need you!" Iwasawa looked surprised, but didn't answer. Hisako went on, "Not just me. There's definitely other people who like your songs. So, I beg you, please take care of yourself." She reached down and grabbed Iwasawa's hand and held it tight.

"I hate it the most, having someone die again." Tears started welling in her eyes.

"Hisako?"

"Iwasawa… I… Really, before… I was a murderer." After seeing the expression on her friend's face, she started bawling. Iwasawa reached out to comfort her, but she shoved her away and ran out the door.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I'm so, so sorry," she whispered as she darted past students to the roof of the building. She leaned over the railing and watched the tears drop to the ground several stories below.

After a few minutes, Hisako felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hisako… Please tell me…"

So she did. She told her about Tori, about how she died, and about how it was all her fault. Her bottled emotions all came out at once, and it was like a burden was lifted off her shoulders. Her breathing slowed down, and she closed her eyes.

"But then, I met you. Really, heaven likes to play pranks. Right, Iwasawa?"

Her burden crashed back onto her. Why was she telling her this? She was such a horrible person… How could she force this onto Iwasawa? She probably hated her now. She dried her eyes and looked out onto the horizon unfeelingly.

In a monotone voice, she said, "Sorry. I said some weird things… Do you think you were mistaken in your view of me?" She smiled, mocking herself. "What am I saying? Forming a band, I don't really deserve that. I was afraid that if you knew these things about me, you would hate me, so I didn't say anything… I am such an idiot."

"It's not like that," Iwasawa interjected. "I didn't make a mistake in how I saw you, and I wouldn't hate you because of those things. Hisako, you play the guitar because you really love music. Without painstaking and diligent practice, you couldn't have the technique you have. Hisako's music and Hisako herself, I love them both.

"What you said about causing sadness, you were wrong. It was because of your guitar that I felt happiness, so there is no reason I would ever hate you."

Hisako was touched. She actually felt this way? Why? She turned around and hugged Iwasawa. "How do you do it, make people have a soft spot for you?"

Iwasawa pushed Hisako away and held her at arm's length. Confused and slightly hurt, Hisako stood there while Iwasawa's eyes traveled up and down Hisako's body, taking her in. Iwasawa put her hands on Hisako's cheeks and stood on her tiptoes, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

Hisako stood dumbstruck, and Iwasawa hung her head. "I'm sorry…"

Hisako pulled Iwasawa in and pressed her mouth to hers roughly. Iwasawa kissed back with a certain fervor that made Hisako want to never stop. Her tongue grazed the front of Iwasawa's teeth, and Iwasawa opened her mouth willingly.

The cherry-haired girl bit gently nipped the other's tongue, and met it with her own. Hisako sighed into Iwasawa's mouth and started you run her hands up and down her sides, feeling her curves. She unbuttoned Iwasawa's blazer and threw it on the ground. She untucked her shirt and hesitantly put her hands inside to touch her bare skin. Iwasawa flinched, and Hisako pulled away to look apologetically at her.

"Your hands are cold," Iwasawa said simply, and guided the brunette's hands back to where they were.

With a bit of a laugh, Hisako continued what she was doing. She traced Iwasawa's spine, feeling every vertebra. She got to the bottom, and ran her fingers along the top hem of her skirt. As she started to reach under it, she heard a voice in her head. It was Tori's.

Why, Hisako? Don't you love me?

Hisako pulled back and stepped away from her would-be lover. "I'm sorry. I… I can't."

Looking a bit hurt, Iwasawa nodded. "It's okay."

They stood in awkward silence for a while, and Hisako said, "I've decided, I'm still going to form a band with you! Even if you don't want to, I won't give up."

"What? But I–"

"One day is good enough. We'll put on a concert!"

"A… A concert?"

"Right. Tomorrow at noon, in front of the main school building, while classes are in session. Leave all the preparations to me.

"When our guitars ring out, God and teachers and… Whatever, we'll knock their socks off! Once it's over, I won't bother you anymore."

Iwasawa opened her mouth to speak, but Hisako kept going. "For our first and last guerrilla concert, will you help me?"

Iwasawa agreed, and they stood in silence together for a few minutes. Iwasawa left, and Hisako was left alone with her thoughts and the empty feeling in her gut. Had she really been about to do… It? How could she do that to Tori? She was still her responsibility, even now, even here. This was her cross to carry, and she would carry it forever.

With a satisfied nod, Hisako went back in to go get some sleep.

ASDFG ok so yeah. I know that my version of Hisako's backstory contradicts what is said in Angel Beats! First Beat, but to be honest I don't consider it canon. It breaks the rules of canon that were laid down in the manga, and some of the plot line makes no sense whatsoever (SPOILER ALERT: Otonashi and Iwasawa? Where the _actual_ fuck did that even come from? Whatever happened to Kanade?). So, yeah. I stand by my backstory. :) meow


	4. Chapter 4

Eyos! Sorry this is so late, I... I literally have no excuses. Heh heh heh... Sorry.

Disclaimer: *Yoda voice* Angel Beats! and Angel Beats! Heaven's Door I do not own, hmm?

Hisako crossed her arms and let out an impatient huff. She had set up all the equipment, but Iwasawa was late. She checked the clock on the school building. 12:18, it read. Eighteen minutes late! How was she supposed to make a musician out of this girl if she couldn't make it to their gigs in time?

Finally, Iwasawa appeared. "You're late." Hisako said in a scolding tone. Iwasawa gave a sheepish smile, and Hisako sighed in annoyance. "I've already finished tuning the settings and stuff. It was hard work, carrying all this out here by myself."

"You're really going through with this?"

"Of course? We're starting immediately."

"Huh? What about rehearsal? Aren't we going to practice?"

"Nope."

"No way! That's impossible! If we don't match up, our pace and such will be totally–"

"I'll match up with you," Hisako interrupted. She lovingly tucked a lock of Iwasawa's hair back behind her ear and continued, "Even if we fail, it's ok. It's ok because you won't be alone. There's nothing to be afraid of. The weather's nice, so go all out and have fun!" She thrust the guitar out to Iwasawa, who took it nervously.

When Iwasawa was ready, Hisako began to play. The speakers were turned all the way up for all to hear, but she couldn't tell if anyone was paying attention. Nevertheless, she played with all her heart and soul. She turned her head just in time to see the other girl start singing. After a few moments of nervousness, Iwasawa started to sing more strongly. She gave Hisako an excited grin, which Hisako returned with a wink.

Fitting to the song, the crows that were resting in the area started to swarm around them in beautiful formation. Hisako loved this. She loved performing, she loved Iwasawa's songs and her voice, and she loved Iwasawa. There was no point in denying it any longer. She was in love again, despite everything she felt about Tori. Iwasawa wasn't a replacement for her. She was just… different.

With a final strum of the guitar, Hisako turned to see Iwasawa. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment or two, and then the campus erupted with applause.

The two girls stared up in surprise as cheers of "Awesome!" And "Encore!" fell upon their ears. Hisako looked at Iwasawa in awe. "The students in this school, even though they act like manufactured dolls, still have this kind of reaction. It's wonderful, your song…"

"Hisa…"

"HEY! YOU GUYS!"

"Let's get out of here!" Hisako shouted. She grabbed Iwasawa by the back and ran back to the bushes where they first met. They hid for a while, until Iwasawa broke the silence.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah, probably. I get the feeling we'll constantly be running away to escape…"

Iwasawa leaned back against the brick wall and let out a sigh of relief. "I have something to talk to you about, Hisako… Even though I rejected practice, I…" She stopped talking and tackled Hisako with a hug.

Hisako's eyes widened in surprise. "Iwasawa?"

"It was super awesome! Out of all the times I've played until now, this was the most fun I've ever had. I… I want to sing with you more. I need you, Hisako. Would you… Fight with me? If you still want to, I mean…"

Hisako hugged the girl on top of her. "I need you too. I so happy that I got to meet someone like you." She brought a hand to Iwasawa's face and strokes her cheek. "From now on, I'll be in your care."

"You too." Iwasawa smiled and held her hand. Unable to resist, Hisako sat up and pulled the girl onto her lap. She kissed her gently, and Iwasawa returned it. This one was much more innocent, like a couple of teenagers who had never kissed before. It was lovely, and it made Hisako fall in love even more.

After a moment, Iwasawa helped Hisako to her feet and brushed off her skirt. "By the way, I thought up a name for the band."

Hisako looked at her bandmate. "Really? What?"

"'Double Guitar Womans', how does that sound?"

"Rejected."

"What? Why?"

"Mostly because the plural of 'Woman' is 'Women'."

"Oh."

Hisako laughed and hugged the girl before heading back to her dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Semi-explicit yuri sex scene in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Wahoo! School's almost out for me! (and I don't own Angel Beats! or Angel Beats! Heaven's Door.)

Hisako rinsed the soap out of her hair and stood up out of the tub. She was a bit worried about leaving Iwasawa to her own devices, especially while she was writing a song, but she supposed she should let it go.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, so she wrapped a towel around her body and patted her hair dry. "Who is it?"

Iwasawa's voice answered. "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Hisako opened the door and peeked her head out, the opened it wider to let the other girl in.

"Oh, you were in the middle of a bath? Should I come back later?"

"No, it's fine. What's up?"

"I thought up a new one. Would you like to hear it?"

A new song? Already? Hisako's expression perked up. "Really? That was quick. Is it ready? Let me listen to it!"

"How about: 'Masa and Hisa'?"

"Lame!"

"I thought about it really hard though…"

"What are you talking about? We need a new song! We don't need a name yet."

"But I couldn't think of a new song yet so I thought of band names instead…"

"Anyways, rejected, rejected!" Hisako crossed her arms. "How is that useful?"

Iwasawa hung her head. "Ah, ok. Sorry. Then how about 'Hisa and Masa'? Since you're the veteran, maybe your name should go first–"

"I don't care about the order!"

"The name we thought of earlier, "B-Cup and F-Cup Band', is pretty obscene, don't you think?"

"WHO CAME UP WITH THAT NAME? THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT! Don't go on deciding that I'm an F-cup all by yourself!"

"Then what cup size are you, Hisako? Don't tell me you're…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!"

"Exactly. You shouldn't care about that." She put a hand on Hisako's shoulder. "Don't become an adult that judges a person by the size of their breasts!"

"Why am I getting a lecture here?"

"It's about what's on the inside. Humans are all about the inside. Besides, with boobs that size, a rhino could could walk across them and you wouldn't even notice…"

"OF COURSE I'D NOTICE!"

"Let's test it out then."

"How?"

"I'll poke you in the chest with something, and you guess what it is. Ok?"

"Are you sure you're sane?"

"It'll be fine! You're a rocker, you'll definitely get it."

"Alright…" Hisako leaned back against the headboard of the bed and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she felt something poke her. "What… It tickles… But it feels good…" She blushed. "I've got it! It's a pen!"

"Wrong!" It poked her again.

"Pencil lead?"

"No." Another poke.

Hisako laughed. "It tickles! I don't know, just tell me." She opened her eyes to see Iwasawa holding up a length of wire.

"The correct answer was the tip of the second string of a guitar."

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW THAT?"

"Uh… I'd say it's pretty normal to get it. It's not fat like the sixth or thin like the first, and it doesn't feel double play-ish like 5-4-3…"

"HOW. THE. HELL. SHOULD. I. KNOW. THAT? How is that 'normal'? Besides, wouldn't double play-ish be more like 6-4-3… Actually, who the hell cares about baseball anyway?"

"Well, two is a lonely number. Alone among prime numbers… Same as me, like sailing on an ocean in a boat that's lost its oar… But, I was able to get my music back." Iwasawa turned and smiled at the brunette. "And, since I met you, I'm not alone anymore. Rather, I feel invincible."

Hisako blushed. "Iwasawa…"

A knock sounded at the door. "What's that noise?" The voice outside said. "It's lights out."

Hisako jumped up. "Crap! It's the student council president! Hide the guitar! Maybe she'll come in!"

"I've got it!" Iwasawa slipped on a piece of paper and fell. Hisako tried to catch her, but she fell too, and landed on top of her. Her towel slid off and landed at her waist just as the student council president came in.

She stood there in surprise for a solid ten seconds, then said, "It's time to go to bed, so continue that tomorrow." She left and closed the door behind her.

Hisako looked down at Iwasawa. "Um… I think we caused a weird misunderstanding…"

"More importantly, I think we should go with the name I thought of first, 'Double Guitar–"

"YOU. GO HOME ALREADY."

"Oh. Sorry." Iwasawa sat up and started to bring her knee to her chest so she could stand. Her leg scraped between Hisako's legs, and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine."

Iwasawa grinned mischievously and did it again, resulting in another moan from Hisako.

"Iwasawa, are you…"

"Yes." Iwasawa leaned forward and kissed Hisako roughly, who returned it with just as much passion. After a few moments, Hisako took Iwasawa by the hand, stood up, and walked her over to the bed. With a flick of the wrist, Hisako dropped her towel and sat on the bed.

Iwasawa bit her lip nervously. Hisako looked at her in concern. "Are you okay? Do you not want to?"

"No, it's not that. I…"

"You don't know what to do?"

Iwasawa shook her head, and Hisako smiled. "Ok. Then follow my lead." She stood back up and kissed Iwasawa gently as she worked on unbuttoning her shirt. When her breasts were free, Hisako took one look at them and said, "You're beautiful, you know that?" Iwasawa blushed.

Hisako traced the circumference of Iwasawa's breasts with her finger, and then again with her tongue. Iwasawa trembled in excitement as Hisako started to massage her quickly hardening nipples. She kissed one and stroked the other one, all while working down her skirt.

When Iwasawa was completely unclothed, Hisako laid her down on the bed. Iwasawa spread her legs open, inviting Hisako to come closer. She positioned herself between her knees and gave her a quick kiss before getting started.

Hisako ran her hands down the other girl's thighs until they met in the middle. She traced the outline of her warm, wet slit before slowly sliding a finger in. She felt around for a moment before pulling it out again, causing Iwasawa to groan in frustration. With a mischievous smile, she stuck two back in. Iwasawa's eyes popped open in surprise.

With her other hand, Hisako started to massage the areas surrounding it. She leaned forward and kissed the other girl, feeling her body tremble under her until she reached her climax and came onto Hisako's hands.

"Well? What did you think?"

Iwasawa flipped Hisako around so that she was the one on top and whispered into her ear, "My turn."

She felt a finger inside her, then another. She arched her back and moaned, encouraging Iwasawa to bring in another one. Iwasawa thrust them in and out, slowly at first, but gained speed. She breathed heavily as the cherry-haired girl ran the fingers of her other around the edge of her entrance and felt liquid pool beneath her.

Suddenly, Iwasawa was at the bottom again and Hisako traced a trail of kisses down her neck and nibbled at her collarbone, making her lover gasp. "I... Hisako..."

The brunette grinned mischievously and crawled backwards until her head settled in between her legs and inside her skirt. She brought a hand under her shirt and walked it up to stroke her breast. Using her teeth, she pulled her underwear down far enough to allow her tongue access. She licked the edges of her womanhood, and then delved her tongue deep into her crevice. Iwasawa came quickly with a loud moan.

After a moment's rest, Iwasawa grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. She positioned Iwasawa in a squat above her own face and started doing the same.

Hisako's legs trembled as she felt Iwasawa's lips on her slit and soon her tongue inside it. She felt it move around, exploring, as tension started building up. She ran her fingers in circles around her own nipples, moaning softly. Finally, her knees gave out as she reached her climax and she laid down by her side.

Iwasawa pulled the covers up over them. "Did I… Was it good enough?"

Hisako grinned and hugged the other girl to her chest. "Good enough? It was great, Iwasawa." She kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After a minute or two of silence, Hisako closed her eyes, only to open them again when Iwasawa said, "So, not Double Guitar Womans… But how about Double Guitar Girlfriends?"

The brunette sighed. "God, no. That's even worse. And besides, pillow talk isn't supposed to consist of thinking up band names!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Hisako closed her eyes again and Iwasawa snuggled closer to her. She fell asleep, and the night drifted away peacefully.

Alright! I hope it wasn't too disappointing. Next chapter will be out tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, guys! Last chapter!

Descamer: I spelled "disclaimer" wrong but I'm too lazy to fix it (and I don't own Angel Beats! or Angel Beats! Heaven's Door.)

Hisako felt the sun on her face as she woke up. She fluttered her eyes open and saw that Iwasawa had opened a window was sitting fully clothed on a chair next to it.

"Morning," the cherry-haired girl said, and Hisako scrambled to cover up with the blankets.

"Iwasawa! I'm naked! Don't open the window!"

Iwasawa laughed. "I know."

Hisako glared at her for a second, then joined in. She was in love with this girl, and she wanted to a spend every second she could with her. Then, a thought struck her like lightning.

"Oh my god... Tori!" She looked down at her body, as if to confirm that it was there.

Iwasawa looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"If I let go of Tori, why am I still here? I came here because I couldn't save her, but now that I've come to terms with it... What happened? I should be erased!"

Iwasawa sat down next to her on the bed. "Maybe... Maybe you came here because you couldn't save someone, but you stayed because you saved someone else."

Hisako looked wide-eyed at Iwasawa, who continued, "You saved me... With your music and with your love... Maybe... Maybe the God of this world doesn't want to separate us now."

Hisako sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek. She tackled a surprised Iwasawa in a hug. "Thanks, Iwasawa. I love you." She kissed her on the forehead and again on the mouth.

"I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Four years went by. 'Sad Machine' was extremely successful, and their fans were loyal. Hisako and Tori talked about getting married frequently, and they were serious about it. Tori seemed happy; Hisako never saw it coming._

 _"_ _Baby, I'm home!" she shouted as she shut the door and threw her suitcase on the stairs to pick up later._

 _When she received no reply, Hisako shrugged and took off her coat. She had gone to visit her mother in the hospital, a day's drive away. Tori had been worried about her going, but Hisako didn't know what about. She assumed it had past._

 _Hisako hummed a lighthearted tune as she trekked up the stairs to the bedroom for a nap. She pushed open the door and screamed._

 _Blood._

 _She ran to Tori's side and pried the gun out of her hands. She cradled her lover's head in her hands and wiped the red smears off of her delicate skin. It was still wet, she must have died only a little while ago. If she had only gotten there faster... This might not have happened._

 _Hisako buried her face in Tori's beautiful black hair and let her tears fall._

 _A few days later, the reporters came and asked questions… So many questions that Hisako had little answer for. No, Tori was not talking about quitting the band. Yes, she seemed perfectly happy when she left. No, she was not cheating on her. Hisako answered these questions almost robotically, unfeelingly. She had already cried all her tears, and she had nothing left to give the world._

 _After the funeral, Hisako gathered up all of her and Tori's instruments, speakers, microphones, and other musical equipment. She lit a match, let it fall, and watched the flames rise up, engulfing what used to be her entire life, her reason for existence._

 _"_ _Never again," Hisako whispered. "Tori, for you, I'll never play again."_

 _And with that, Sad Machine's legacy ended._


End file.
